1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function fire fighting tool, and more particularly to a fire fighting tool, which can be adapted for performing various functions according to need of the fire fighters, and can be dismantled for easy storage and transportation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
When forest fire happens, fire fighters have to walk to the scene, and make a fire lane for preventing fire from spreading as well as try to extinguish the fire with hands and various simple tools because the roads in forests are usually too small for fire trucks to travel on.
Fire fighters usually have to carry spades, long sticks with hooks, axes, and broom like fire extinguishing tools. Spades are used for digging trenches, removing weeds, shovel earth onto fire and so on. Long sticks with hooks are used for hooking tree branches down, and moving weeds or branches together. Axes are used for cutting tree branches, and can be used for helping fire fighters walk or climb on slopes or uneven lands. And, broom like fire extinguishing tools are used for extinguishing small fires which just begin burning.
Consequently, to fight forest fire, fire fighters have to carry many outfits that are very heavy in weight together, costing them a lot of physical strength and delaying their arrival at the scene. Nevertheless, fire fighters have to carry the entire fire fighting outfit, otherwise performance of the fire fighters would be affected for the worse.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a fire fighting tool, which can be adapted for performing various functions according to need of fire fighters so that each fire fighter only have to carry one such tool to the scene of forest fire, saving him a lot of physical strength.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fire fighting tool that can be dismantled for easy storage and transportation.
The fire fighting tool includes a spade, a fire extinguishing member, and a fork like insertion member. The spade consists of a handle and a blade connected to the handle; the handle can be dismantled; the blade has a cutting edge for cutting objects, and hooked portions on a second edge opposite the cutting edge for hooking objects. The blade further has a convexly curved portion on the second edge. The fire extinguishing member has several metal plates for hitting fire, and is detachably joined to the other end of the handle. The fork like member can be connected to the handle after the fire extinguishing member is removed.